


Challenge Day 26: Armor

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [26]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solavellan, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020, solavellan smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 7





	Challenge Day 26: Armor

The festivities were still ongoing. People danced in the grand ballroom of Arlathan, enjoyed the atmosphere of the evening. But two people preferred to chase each other trough the empty halls that were unoccupied at the current moment. They chased each other like the two wolves that were engraved into their masks, and the sound of his heavy armor mixed within the rustling sound of her dress.  
She ran around a corner, hid herself behind one of the golden walls as she waited for him to follow. Arms wrapped around his armored torso, brushing trough the pelt he wore with firm motions. “Caught you.” she whispered into his ear, caused it to twitch slightly. Her lips found the sensitive skin, nipped and sucked on it before she followed the curve of his ear with her tongue. It made his breath hitch.  
“So I wonder...is there a reward for someone that was able to catch Fen'harel?” Ashalle asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes, hands wandering over his chest with determination. He was used to her hands on his body, but it was the first time that the touch was not as satisfying as it tended to be. It felt different on a soft tunic after all because he was able to feel the warmth of her hands that seeped into his body. This was something that could not be achieved while he was wearing armor. But that could be changed after all and there was a smug smirk that spread on his lips.  
“I wonder about that myself because no one was able to catch me before.” he answered while her lips brushed over his ear once more, causing him to shiver slightly while she began to search a way into his armor. “So the question is...what do you want to claim as your reward?” Solas added before he felt her tugging at his pelt. It seemed that she had a good idea what she wanted after all. Not that he would complain about that.  
“Why not the wolf himself? We just need to get rid of this first.” his betrothed purred into his ear, nipped and bit into it while her hands finally managed to rip the straps of, that had held his pelt. His shoulder piece was the second part that was gone, followed by the breast piece. Lips moved onto the skin on his neck, or at least what she could reach of it.  
Her slender hands brushed over his clothed arms with a sensual motion, moved towards his gloves that she pulled off as well, allowing her fingertips to stroke over the warm hands that were hidden beneath the cold iron until then. It was the first skin contact that they shared in the past hours that they danced with each other.

The rest of his armor was gone soon, left him completely naked as soon as she had gotten rid of the leather clothing as well. Both of their masks were gone and her eyes glinted in her usual mischievous way before she moved to pull of her dress in the most alluring way. Of course, she was not wearing any underwear which added to his amusement. She tugged on her carefully coiffed hair, let her copper locks fall onto her shoulders as she moved her naked body above his.  
His hands moved to touch her, but she just slapped them playfully, a cheeky grin on her lovely face. “No touching. I caught you after all and this is my reward.” she cooed while she moved her body in a sensual and alluring way. Her hands brushed over her small breasts, a provocative gasp escaped her mouth. But her eyes never left his as she looked at him with those deep blue eyes of her.  
Ashalles fingertips brushed over her sun kissed and sensitive skin, clearly enjoying the way he watched her as she moved her hands over her body, moaned in want for him. It was enough to cause his blood to rush trough his body which caused his cock to twitch in anticipation. The fact that they were not in a private chamber but in a hallway only added to his excitement.  
He watched her with darkened eyes, watched as she ground her hips against his before she claimed him with her body. The heat that surrounded his member was intoxicating, as were her lips that moved to his neck to kiss and suck on the sensitive skin. Solas could feel teeth sinking into his skin, could feel how she marked him, and he made no move to prevent that.  
There was no denial in the fact that he was the one who usually dominated, and he was no one to submit to anyone. Only to her he would submit and it was easy for him to let her claim him, mark him in any way that she wished for.  
His hands moved onto her body, and she allowed his hands to brush over her body this time. Allowed him to cup her breasts before he stroked them with desire for her. Their hips moved against each other in a shared rhythm and it drove them to completion.  
Both of them caught their breath afterwards as they held each other in their arms. There was a startled gasp when she let him out of her warm body, but her body remained on top of him. Her chest rubbed against hers before she caught his lips in a sensual kiss. Solas hand came to caress her hair gently while the other hand moved to her lower back.  
Neither one of them would care that someone could catch them. Could catch them while they laid here, her legs between his while her feet were bobbed in the air in a playful way. Their bodies rubbed against each other while they still shared a gentle and sensual kiss.


End file.
